The Best Day Ever
by onihimeee
Summary: Rated M for Mature. Contains lemons and lots o' swearing. Parental discretion advised. Happy AkuRoku Day! :D


**A/N:** This story is dedicated to the yaoi pairing we all know and love, and of course, my best friend, ravenXoverXdove. I felt bad for not making a story on Zemyx Day, especially since they're my favorite pairing, so I'm making up with this. Happy AkuRoku Day, you guys.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a part of Kingdom Hearts except this story and its plot, blah blah blah, bullshit bullshit bullshit, but it **does** own me. Because Disney owns EVERYTHING. D

Rated M for Mature. Contains lemons, courtesy of the lovely Raven. All credit goes to her on that very... fiesty section of this story. Thank you veeery much, by the way. Err... muchos gracias, you Spanish-learner. FRANÇAIS EST MIEUX! Vive français!

Anyways... enjoy the story. And don't forget to critique(:

Thank you~

* * *

August 13

2:36 p.m.

ǁ―K―I―N―G―D―O―M―H―E―A―R―T―S―→

_'2:36... He's already late.'_ Roxas thought as he stared into his watch. He sighed and leaned back into the wooden bench he was sitting on. The weather was like that of a perfect summer day, cloudless and warm, like it always was in Twilight Town, but today, it was especially wonderful.

It had been several days since the blonde and his red-haired partner went out on a date. The missions back at Organization were becoming overwhelming and ones that required one to go solo, which ate much of the time the two could be spending together. However, the two somehow found a free day together, probably from all the... "favors" Axel had been doing for Xemnas, such as going on a pie run every day. Axel, however, was very late to the date, he, himself, planned.

Axel was known for his tardiness, flaky-ness, and, well... unmentionable things – things that would scar a young person's mind for life... So it was not unexpected, but today was a very important day, so Axel's tardy was really starting to frustrate Roxas.

_'This is supposed to be the best day of the year, and it's already gone off with a bad start. Goddammit, Axel.' _he pondered again and rested his tired head on a peach-colored palm.

Suddenly, the Corridor of Darkness opened up and out came a tall and lanky figure.

"You're late." declared a flustered Roxas as he jumped up from his seat. "What happened?"

"Wow. Not even a, 'Hello darling?'" Axel asked as he proceeded the petite boy and wrapped his arms around him. "I know I am, and I'm sorry. I kind of slept in."

"Today of all days, Axel?" Roxas replied. He looked up to face the red-head with his sad blue orbs.

"I know, I know. I'll make it up to you." He stated while ruffling the boy's well-kept golden blonde hair.

"So... Where are we going?"

"Umm..." Axel thought out loud, "Oh! Why don't go to where you were born?"

"You mean the castle in Hollow Bastion?"

"On second thought, let's go to Destiny Islands. I heard they have Sea Salt ice cream there, too. Plus, it's where your 'somebody' was born. You'll get to see him again!"

"Okay... I guess that's better than just standing around."

"Alright!" Axel exclaimed and opened a Corridor to Darkness. With that, the two stepped into the darkness and were then transported to the peaceful island.

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬

The warm sand of Destiny Island's beach greeted the two boys as they stepped out of the dark portal. Light danced on their skin while the foamy water carefully crept into their boots every time the waves rolled and gently crashed onto the shore. It was hot and humid on that late-summer afternoon, much different from the weather in Twilight Town, but then again, it was summer on an island. What would you expect?

"This way." Axel stated and wrapped an arm around Roxas's neck as the two walked over to the town.

Axel had obviously gotten them lost since he had only visited Destiny Islands once on a mission, so they traveled nearly a mile on a stony path before they finally wound up in front of a small ice cream shop. Roxas exclaimed gleefully once he saw a sign with the picture of a double-scoop ice cream on it and nearly dashed toward the shop, leaving Axel with only a cloud-outline of the boy.

"Here you go." Roxas said before biting into his Sea Salt ice cream and handing Axel's his.

"Thank you, baby." Axel replied with a meager smirk and wink.

"I told you not to call me that in public, Axel. You know they'd shun us." Roxas whispered to the red-head as a couple of passers-by murmured to each other while staring at the two boys.

"Ah, who cares?" he exclaimed. Axel pat his partner on the back and the two walked back to the sandy beach, this time only walking for about five minutes.

As soon as Axel and Roxas reached the shore, they plopped down onto the sand, took off their Organization boots, and dug their worn feet into the smooth grains. They finished the light blue dessert – which Axel hid beneath the sand – and leaned on each other, Roxas's head on Axel's shoulder and Axel's head atop of Roxas's, while their eyelids closed and they drifted off into sleep...

"Hey there, guys!" a very familiar voice called. Axel felt his eye twitch as Roxas woke up abruptly. In front of the two lovebirds stood a young boy almost exactly like Roxas, but with spiky brown hair.

"Sora, I think these two want to be left alone..." Another voice stated from behind the duo.

"Aw, come on, Riku. I just wanted to say, 'Hi!'"

"And you've got it, so leave." Axel replied bitterly. He did not want any interruptions today.

"No, it's fine. Plus, you said I would get to see my 'somebody' today, right? So I might as well catch up with him." Roxas teased and Axel groaned.

"See, Riku? It's all good!" Sora said and took a seat next to Roxas. Riku just face palmed and was about to sit down before an annoying voice stopped him.

"Hey! What's everyone doing out here? Mind if I joined?" Kairi shouted as she jogged over to the quartet. All eyes turned to her, but immediately looked away.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora greeted being the only person who did not look away after seeing Kairi.

"YES, we do mind." Axel responded, now crossing his arms.

"Oh, you silly red-head." Kairi chuckled and sat down next to Axel.

Axel's face turned red with rage. _"I'm gonna lose it."_ he muttered, _"I'm gonna fucking lose it and kill this fucking bitch if she doesn't stand up and walk away from me in five seconds."_

"Uhh... I just remembered that Axel and I need to get back to the castle." Roxas lied after hearing Axel's whisper, "We were only supposed to say here for a couple of minutes. Come on, let's go Axel. We'll see you some other time. Bye!"

Roxas grabbed the mumbling Flurry of Dancing Flames, opened a Corridor to Darkness, and waved goodbye to the natives as the two stepped into the portal.

"That was close." The blonde stated and sighed in relief when they arrived back at the castle library.

"Yeah. I was this close to killing everyone there." Axel responded. He put up his index finger and thumb close to each other so that they were almost touching.

Roxas rolled his eyes and chuckled, then started towards the exit with his companion following close behind. A bit too close, in fact... Nevertheless, as they neared the door, the two were greeted by Zexion who was knee-deep in a pile of books. He was reading The Nobodies Album by Carolyn Parkhurst.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." the Cloaked Schemer saluted without sticking his head out of his book.

"Hey, Zexy." Axel answered while Roxas just nodded as they continued out the door.

The couple walked endlessly for about ten minutes before reaching the castle kitchen. There, they were met by their superior, Xemnas.

"Oh, Axel." Xemnas called, "Are you busy?"

"Yes, superi-".

"Okay, great! You see," Xemnas interrupted, "I seem to have run out of my delectable pies. It's as if… they grew legs and jumped right into my mouth."

"You ate them, sir."

"No… I don't think that's what happened. Well, either way. I need you to go searching for the best pies around. I hear that there's a really delicious maple bacon pie. I know, it seems outrageous, but it's actually quite good."

"But, sir. I'm kind of busy-"

"Alright! I'm glad to hear that you accept my request." He exclaimed. "Now, I shall be going. I found a dress on eBay that I need to try out for my next tea party. Goodbye gentlemen. I expect that pie to be in the kitchen by dinner time."

With that, Xemnas walked out of the room, leaving the two dumbfounded Organization members in that awkward situation.

"Umm… what just happened?" Roxas pondered.

"I have no idea, but apparently, we're going on a pie run."

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬

After two hours of searching endlessly for pies, the couple finally returned back to the castle with the ridiculous pastry that their superior had requested. They dropped the dessert off on one of the chrome counters, and made off to Roxas' room.

Axel and Roxas were again interrupted when they passed the Silent Hero's desolate room. A tall silhouette came running down the white hallway with its arms flailing about in a panicking manner. It was the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx.

"Roxas! Axel!" he shouted, "Have you guys seen Pickles?"

"Pickles?" Roxas responded.

"Yeah, Pickles. You know, my pet Heartless?"

"You have a pet Heartless?" Axel yelled, "And it's running around the castle?"

"I know! He could be all cold and alone, wandering around aimlessly… He could get raped!" Demyx shrieked.

"Oh my, God, Demyx." Axel stated as he face-palmed.

"Can you two help me find him? Pretty pleeeease?"

"Demyx, we have better things to…" Axel replied only to find Demyx pouting. He sighed and added, "Fine. But this better not take long."

"Aw, how sweet of you." Roxas joked.

"Hey, you're helping us too, buttwipe."

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬

"Pickles!" Demyx cried worriedly.

"Pickles…" Axel groaned apathetically.

"Pickles?" Roxas said as he peeked into the wash room.

The trio meandered around the silent and tranquil corridors of the castle, when they appeared upon the Savage Nymph's room. Her door was slightly ajar, and from that small opening, one could see a shadowy figure tearing up the inside area.

"Pickles!" Demyx yelled and burst through the door. He ran over to his... 'pet,' picked it up, and started baby talking to it. "I missed you so much, Pickles. Yes I did, yes I did!"

Roxas strolled over to where the Heartless stood, before Demyx picked it up. "What's this?" He bent over and picked up a piece of cheesecake that was hidden inside one of Larxene's now-shredded shirts. "Is this... cheesecake?"

"Put. That. Down." a voice demanded from outside the room.

Roxas immediately dropped the sweet treat along with the shirt and hid behind Axel.

"Aw, come on, Larxene. It was just a cheesecake." Demyx tried to comfort her.

All of a sudden, the Nymph's eyes darkened and a heavy black aura surrounded the room.

"I. Want. My. CHEESECAKE!" she howled and chased the three Nobodies down the once quiet hallway.

"Fuck my life!" Axel screamed as he desperately escaped from the insane woman with Roxas in his arms.

The trio (and Heartless) ran for their lives when they reached a fork in the hallway. Axel and Roxas turned left while Demyx and his pet turned right, thus splitting up the friends.

The pyro sprinted around the castle with his lover for what seemed like hours upon hours until they finally agreed that they were secure. Axel set down the blonde, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly after running endlessly for about twenty minutes.

"You know, we should probably hid somewhere, just in case Larxene comes this way." he suggested slyly.

"I guess." Roxas sighed and took Axel's hand as the two walked into the nearest room.

The automatically sliding metal door slammed shut behind the couple after they entered the inarticulate sector. It appeared as though they had infiltrated Vexen's personal lab and bedroom, and the mad scientist was nowhere to be found, so Axel decided to make his move before there could be any more intrusions.

"Hey, Roxas. It seems like we're finally alone." he breathed and nudged Roxas towards one of clean metal counters.

"It seems so." the other taunted.

Axel slipped his arms in between Roxas' own slender ones and pressed his lips against the younger Nobody's forehead, giving it a light peck. Roxas wrapped his arms around the elder's defined neck and let faint moans slip as Axel's luscious lips glided down the young boy's neck.

"What are you two doing here?" Riku Replica bellowed, a tad disgusted.

Axel must have gotten overly excited or frightened, because, the next thing they knew, Axel was literally on fire and within a few moments, so was the rest of the room. However, since Vexen's lab was filled with highly flammable and explosive objects, it was inevitable to think that things went horribly wrong from then. Needless to say, the room exploded and the couple was forced to walk to Roxas' room in burnt clothes and very dirty and crispy hair.

Once the two made it back to the young boy's room, they immediately walked into the beckoning bathroom and stripped themselves of their robes. For once, Axel did not try to make a pass at Roxas, but instead just took a casual shower with his sweetheart, which Roxas had actually appreciated.

"Roxas?" Axel inquired softly.

"Yes, darling?" he replied as he wrapped his arms around the elder's muscular hips and stared up at Axel, who was staring down at the ground.

"I'm really sorry for the events that happened today. Today must've been the worst day in the world." the redhead sighed and showed an uncharacteristic frown as he tilted his head back, letting the warm water cascade down his fiery red hair and the rest of his nearly tan body.

"Why are you apologizing?" Roxas countered. He put a serene hand on the troubled teen's face and forced him to look at the blonde.

"I don't know. I just feel bad."

Roxas scoffed and turned the faucet to the right, turning it off. He grabbed a neatly placed towel on a counter beside the shower box and dried his peach-colored skin, then slipped into a new coat. Axel copied the boy as Roxas left the bathroom and entered his room.

"Fuck, I'm tired." Roxas took a towel to his damp hair, unsuccessfully trying to dry it.

Axel walked out of the bathroom behind the blonde, wrapping his arms loosely around the smaller Nobody's waist. "Oh? But we're finally, and _actually_ alone."

The blonde turned, smiling, to face the redhead, wrapping his arms around the taller Nobody's neck. "Why don't you wake me up then?"

The redhead chuckled darkly before attaching his lips to Roxas's velvet neck, pushing him farther from the bathroom and closer to his white bed. Each soft moan escaping the blonde's lips added to Axel's lust. The redhead became more forceful as the two got closer to their white destination, unzipping Roxas's coat to expose toned muscles. He slid the rest of the coat off as he laid the blonde on the bed.

Roxas rolled his head back, moaning louder once Axel's tongue found its way down his torso, playing with a hardening nipple. "Stop being a fucking tease, Axel. Fuck me."

The blonde could feel the redhead chuckle against his chest, "Feisty today aren't we, Roxy?"

Roxas only moaned in response as Axel let his hand graze over the blonde's already hard member to emphasize his teasing. "Fuck you."

"On the contrary, my dear Roxy," Axel chuckled darkly, unzipping the blonde's pants painfully slow, "I'm going to fuck you."

At that, the redhead forcefully pulled down the black fabric, taking the blonde in his mouth fully. Roxas gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure emitting through his body. With each flick of a skilled tongue and move of the mouth, the blonde's breathing increased rapidly, digging his nails into the sheets below.

Emerald eyes peered up to look at Roxas's contorted face, smirking in place of his mouth. He knew he was close, so as the loving Nobody he was, he unattached his mouth from the blonde's throbbing member, replacing it with his hand, stroking painstakingly slow.

Roxas groaned out in utter agony. "You fucking _tease._"

Axel smiled wickedly, a smirk in his voice. "Oh, Roxy. If you want me to finish, you just need to do one thing for me."

Axel threw in an extra slow stroke making Roxas groan loudly, "What?"

The redhead's smirk broke into a full-on Cheshire grin. "Beg."

"What in the fu-ahh." Roxas scrunched his face up in disbelief before Axel leaned down, slowly licking the length of the smaller Nobody.

Bringing his head back up, Axel stared into Roxas's pained face. "You heard me, Roxy. Beg."

"That's bullsh-ahhh." Roxas had begun to complain before Axel repeated the same teasing action.

"Beg, Roxas. Beg me to blow you."

"No," Roxas groaned out as Axel once again repeated his teasing licking.

"Beg."

"No," Roxas was finding it hard to keep his mind clear as Axel's teasing clouded his brain with lust.

"All you have to do," Axel breathed lustfully, "is beg."

Roxas lost it, "Fuck, blow me, Axel. Fuck me. Fucking abuse me."

"Good boy," Axel smirked, lowering himself back down to Roxas's length, "but you forgot one thing."

Roxas's lust-filled mind pounded in agony, causing him to scream, "What? Fucking what did I forget?"

And amused smirk broke out on the pyro's face, staying calm. "You didn't say please."

His mind was controlled completely with lust. "_Please _blow me."

"Good," Axel purred, picking up where he had left off, this time harder and fast. Moaning, the blonde orgasmed in the redhead's mouth. Axel, in turn, didn't allow one drop of Roxas to leave his mouth.

The blonde laid in his cold sweat, still loosely holding onto the linen underneath, panting to catch his breath. Axel pushed himself to lay on top of the younger Nobody.

"Now Roxy…" he started, purring. Roxas closed his eyes tight swearing to himself. _There's always a catch._ "You may be satisfied, but just seeing you squirm isn't quite enough for me."

The redhead sat up, sitting on Roxas's bare legs. He unzipped his coat, leaning over to tease the blonde's lips as he pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. The younger Nobody was too enthralled with his tongue's fight for dominance to notice Axel's sly motion, taking off his pants.

Swiftly, Axel replaced his tongue with his fingers. "Suck."

Big blue eyes stared innocently up at emerald ones, but the look innocently turned to lust. The blonde let out small moans while sliding his tongue over the redhead's digits. Axel, in return, bit his lip to keep his own moans from escaping. Roxas knew exactly what turned the elder on.

Blue eyes flashed wickedly as he removed Axel's hand from his mouth, placing the fingers at his own entrance. "I thought you were going to fuck me, Ax. Or do I have to do all the work?"

Axel scoffed, lustfully, thrusting three fingers inside the younger male. Roxas screamed out in pain, completely unprepared for such a stretch. The redhead chuckled darkly, "Don't tempt me, Roxy."

The blonde let out shaky breaths, ignoring the slick tear of pain running down his cheek. After a few moments of unstable breaths, Roxas let out a horse laugh, "Is that all you've got? One thrust? Pansy."

Axel huffed indignantly, his eyes turning a shade darker at the expense of his ego. "You want it to hurt, Roxy?"

"Like knives."

Axel laughed darkly, "As you wish."

In one fluent movement, the older Nobody removed his fingers, thrusting his throbbing length inside the blonde in their place. The younger Nobody, in turn, shrieked in pain, tears now running in-full down his cheeks. Pain turned to pleasure quickly, however. Axel knew exactly how Roxas liked it.

"Harder, fucker." Roxas taunted, bucking his hips up, positioning himself to allow the thrusts to hurt a little more. What the little masochist.

The blonde held onto the bed post above his head to keep himself in place as the redhead picked up the pace, taking longer strides into the smaller figure below. Eyes lusted over and panting from the heat and motion, Axel could feel himself getting closer.

Roxas's eyes began to roll back into his head; it felt too good. As Axel's name escaped his reddened lips, he could feel said Nobody climax inside him.

Axel pulled out, dragging himself to lie next to the panting blonde. The two laid in silence for a few moments, before Axel let his eyes close and a sigh escape his lips. "Fuck, I'm tired."

Roxas turned his head to the side and gazed at his beloved, who was already staring back at him with emerald eyes. The blonde smiled slightly as he rested his head against Axel's chest and whispered, "Thank you for the best day ever."

"Don't mention it." Axel replied with his usual smirk.

**Fin**

←―K―I―N―G―D―O―M―ǁ ⱷ ǁ――H―E―A―R―T―S――→

**Les Reveurs**

**and  
**

**ravenXoverXdove**


End file.
